creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Todesspiel - Teil 1
Sie liebte dieses Haus, es war so groß, bot ihr so viele Möglichkeiten und doch war es gemütlich. Es war der Ort, an dem sie aufwuchs, weswegen sie mit ihm viele schöne Kindheitserinnerungen verband. Und diese eine, die zwischen den schönen aus dem Rahmen fiel. Als sie ihre Eltern mit 12 Jahren verlor, kam sie in ein Kinderheim und musste das Haus verlassen, erbte es jedoch. Sie wollte niemals von einer anderen Familie adoptiert werden, weil sie bereits Eltern hatte, diese waren bloß nicht mehr hier. Sobald sie einen Job hatte und volljährig war, verließ sie das Heim und kehrte in ihr altes Elternhaus zurück. Das war vor 3 Jahren, heute war Nancy Hallogan 24 Jahre alt, arbeitete als Bedienung in einem Diner, stand so auf eigenen Füßen und war glücklich. Naja… so glücklich, wie jemand eben sein konnte, der das erlebt hatte, was sie erlebt hatte. Jeder normale Mensch würde dieses Haus hassen, es nie wieder betreten wollen, wenn er damit dieselbe eine Erinnerung verbinden würde wie Nancy. Aber sie war nicht normal. Seit sie 12 war nicht mehr. Und auch wenn diese eine Erinnerung sie nicht mehr losließ und es auch nie würde, solange sie hier lebte… waren ihr die schönen trotzdem zu wichtig, um sie einfach zurückzulassen. Sie würde hier bleiben. Koste es, was es wolle. St. Despair Asylum, 7.50 Uhr: War sein Fluchtplan perfekt oder waren die Wachen einfach zu dämlich? Zwar war es ihm noch nicht gelungen, zu fliehen, doch von hier an, war es nur noch ein Kinderspiel. In 10 Minuten war es soweit. Das, was er über zwei Jahre vorbereitet hatte, würde in 10 Minuten seine Vollendung finden. In der Psychiatrie war er auf die oberste Sicherheitsstufe gestellt worden, sodass absolut niemand seine Zelle alleine betreten durfte. Es musste immer eine Wache dabei sein, selbst wenn es eine andere Wache war, die zu ihm kam – nur zu zweit war ihnen der Zugang zu ihm gestattet. Deswegen musste sein Plan gut durchdacht sein und das war er. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er begonnen, mit Barry, einer der vielen Wachen, Freundschaft zu schließen. Barry hatte ein gutes Herz und war etwas einfältig, daher war er die perfekte Person für diesen Plan. Lediglich um ihn würde es ihm ein wenig leidtun. Barry hatte ihn immer wie einen Menschen behandelt, nicht wie all die anderen hier. Er hatte es wirklich nicht verdient, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein. Barry begann ihm immer mehr zu vertrauen, fand ihn interessant und irgendwann mochte er ihn. Inzwischen waren sie, für Barry, Freunde geworden und das war es, was er erreichen wollte. Das musste er nutzen. Gestern hatte er also gemeldet, dass er starke Magenschmerzen hatte und ob wohl ein Arzt vorbeikommen könnte. Außerdem hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Barry als Begleitung mitkommen würde. Und so kam es dann auch. Der Arzt und Barry betraten den Raum und sie umarmten sich. Während dieser Umarmung schaffte er es tatsächlich, unbemerkt Barrys Elektroschocker zu entwenden und einzustecken. Und hier endete eigentlich auch schon Phase 1 seines Planes. Der Glaubwürdigkeit wegen, ließ er die Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Natürlich war nichts zu finden. Und in, jetzt noch 5 Minuten, ging es weiter. Dann wurde das Abendessen serviert. Es wurde durch eine Klappe in der Tür gereicht, auch das tat immer Barry, was wieder sehr nützlich war. Jetzt hieß es warten, bis er kam. Na komm schon. Er steckte den Schocker schonmal in die Tasche seiner Hose. Da! Er hörte Barry kommen. Gleich war es soweit! Obwohl er sich absolut sicher war, es zu tun, begann nun sein Herz zu klopfen. Nein! Er war nicht soweit gegangen, um jetzt aufzugeben. Wenn er das nun tun würde, hätte er sich seinen Platz auf der obersten Sicherheitsstufe nicht verdient. Im Gegenteil. Er musste ihn verteidigen. Barrys Schritte stoppten direkt vor seiner Zelle. „Guten Abend, Chef!“ rief Barry im Spaß. Los. „Abend, Barry, alter Freund!“ Barry reichte das Tablett durch die Tür. „Guten Appetit wünscht man! Heute gibt’s Steak und Bohnen! Mann, sowas kocht mir nicht mal eine Frau! Du hast es gut“ lachte er und wollte wieder gehen. „Barry, warte!“ hielt er ihn zurück. „Was gibt’s, Chef?“ „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen.“ Er fing nun doch an, nervös zu werden. Bitte, lass alles nach Plan laufen. „Schieß los.“ „Ich möchte dich dafür sehen, komm rein.“ Stille. Bitte. Bitte. „Ich… darf das eigentlich nicht. Dafür würde ich riesigen Ärger kriegen.“ Das Problem hast du bald gar nicht mehr. „Ich verrate es keinem, komm schon Barry, inzwischen kennst du mich doch. Ich könnte dich gerade gebrauchen, bitte!“ Er konnte fühlen, wie Barry gerade vor der Tür stand und überlegte, was nun zu tun war. Schließlich hörte er, wie Schlüssel in der Tür rasselten. Ja! Es hatte funktioniert. Nur noch ein kleiner Schritt und er war frei. Er hielt seine rechte Hand fest am Schocker. Barry betrat die Zelle. „Was ist denn los?“ Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. Herzklopfen. „Weißt du, ich… Ich halt es nicht mehr aus, ich will wieder gehen! Ich hab mich verbessert, ich verspreche es dir, aber hier ist es die Hölle, hier will ich nicht sterben!“ Er versuchte, absichtlich weinerlich zu klingen und umarmte Barry. Dieser bekam Mitleid und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid für dich und du weißt, ich mag dich, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Du hast zu viel kranke Scheiße gebaut, du musst leider bleiben, für… für immer. Tut mir leid, Mann“. Sie ließen sich los. Er stand direkt vor Barry. Das war nah genug. „Wie schade.“ Jetzt klang seine Stimme wieder scharf und kalt, so wie er es gewohnt war. „Ich ziehe es trotzdem vor, zu gehen.“ Blitzschnell zog er den Schocker aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Barry an den Hals, dieser schrie kurz auf und fiel dann zuckend zu Boden. Barry versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nur unverständliches Gebrabbel, also nutzte er die Gelegenheit zum Reden. „Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Das ich noch nie ein großer Freund von Menschen war, ist ja bekannt. Ich muss dir gestehen, dass ich in den letzten zwei Jahren einen Fluchtplan entwickelt habe, in welchem du ein zentraler Punkt warst. Dass ich mich mit dir angefreundet habe, war nur Mittel zum Zweck, doch du musst wissen, dass ich dich trotzdem schätze und es mir zum ersten Mal leid tut, was ich nun tue.“ Die Wachen waren gut bewaffnet, daher war bei Barry auch ein Messer zu finden, welches er nun in die Hand nahm, während Barry schluchzende Geräusche von sich gab. „Glaub mir, du bist ein guter Mensch und um dich werden viel mehr weinen, als um mich einmal. Es war rührend, wie höflich du zu mir warst und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich so reingelegt habe, aber es muss noch Blut vergossen werden. Gute Nacht, alter Freund.“ Mit diesen Worten rammte er Barry das Messer bis zum Anschlag in den Hals, Barry gurgelte Blut, versuchte einzuatmen und gurgelte noch mehr Blut. Er stach das Messer in seinen Kopf. Dieser Mensch sollte nicht unnötig leiden. Nein. Er nicht. Er zog seine Kleidung aus, legte Barrys Dienstkleidung an, schloss seine Zelle ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Er zog die Mütze nach unten und schaute zu Boden, damit man sein Gesicht nicht sah und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Keine der anderen Wachen hielt ihn auf, mithilfe von Barrys Schlüsselkarte konnte er die Türen problemlos öffnen. Als er in den Abend heraustrat und die frische Luft roch, fühlte er sich mächtig. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er war frei. Und was noch wichtiger war: Anthony Larin war verdammt wütend. Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit